remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Village Roadshow Pictures
Village Roadshow Pictures is an Australian motion picture production company. It is a division of Village Roadshow, an Australian entertainment company. It makes most of its films for Warner Bros. Pictures. Films Village Roadshow has been producing Australian films since the 1970s, and expanded into international film production in the late-1990s. A co-production agreement between VRP and Warner Bros. began in 1998, and has been a major success, with such films as: *''Tarzan and the Lost City'' (1998) *''Practical Magic (1998)'' *''Analyze This'' (1999) *''The Matrix'' (1999) *''Deep Blue Sea'' (1999) *''Three Kings'' (1999) *''Three to Tango'' (1999) *''Gossip'' (2000) *''Space Cowboys'' (2000) *''Red Planet'' (2000) *''Miss Congeniality'' (2000) *''Valentine'' (2001) *''See Spot Run'' (2001) *''Exit Wounds'' (2001) *''Swordfish'' (2001) *''Cats & Dogs'' (2001) *''Hearts in Atlantis'' (2002) *''Training Day'' (2002) *''Ocean's Eleven'' (2002) *''The Majestic'' (2002) *''Queen of the Damned'' (2002) *''Showtime'' (2002) *''Eight Legged Freaks'' (2002) *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash'' (2002) *''Ghost Ship'' (2002) *''Analyze That'' (2002) *''Two Weeks Notice'' (2002) *''Dreamcatcher'' (2002) *''The Matrix Reloaded'' (2003) *''The Matrix Revolutions'' (2003) *''Mystic River'' (2003) *''Torque'' (2004) *''Taking Lives'' (2004) *''Catwoman'' (2004) *''Ocean's Twelve'' (2004) *''Constantine'' (2005) *''Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous'' (2005) *''House of Wax'' (2005) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2005) *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' (2005) *''Rumor Has It'' (2005) *''Firewall'' (2006) *''The Lake House'' (2006) *''Happy Feet'' (2006) *''Unaccompanied Minors'' (2006) *''Ocean's Thirteen'' (2007) *''Music and Lyrics'' (2007) *''License to Wed'' (2007) *''No Reservations'' (2007) *''Lucky You'' (2007) *''The Invasion'' (2007) *''The Brave One'' (2007) *''I Am Legend'' (2007) *''Speed Racer'' (2008) *''Get Smart'' (2008) *''Gran Torino'' (2008) *''Yes Man'' (2008) *''Where the Wild Things Are'' (2009) *''Sherlock Holmes'' (2009) *''Sex and the City 2 (2010) *[[Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore|''Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore]] (2010) *''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' (2010) *''Happy Feet 2'' (2011) *[[Sherlock Holmes 2 |''Sherlock Holmes 2 ]] (2011) VIP's second-most constant customer is Walt Disney Pictures, whose home video division was once distributed in Australia by Roadshow Home Video, with such films as: *Creamy Mami'' (2000) (with TriStar Pictures) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2004) (with Warner Bros. Pictures) *''Amazing Agent Luna'' (2005) (with Carolco Pictures) *''Teenage Goddess'' (2006) (with Cinergi Pictures) *''MegaMan NT Warrior 2'' (2006) (with Warner Bros. Pictures) *''Hourou Musuko'' (2006) (with C2 Pictures) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2006) (with Warner Bros. Pictures) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Stream'' (2007) (with Warner Bros. Pictures) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Beast'' (2007) (with Warner Bros. Pictures) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Beast+'' (2008) (with Warner Bros. Pictures) *''Anime Seisaku Shinkō Kuromi-chan'' (2009) (with Toho) *''The Last Uniform'' (2009) (with The Halcyon Company) *''WordGirl'' (2009) (with PBS Pictures and Scholastic Entertainment) *''Puni Puni Poemy'' (2009) (with Hollywood Pictures) *''Happiness!'' (2009) (with Hollywood Pictures and Heyday Films) *''Maria Holic'' (2010) (with Heyday Films) *''Rosario+Vampire'' (2010) (with Cinergi Pictures and Heyday Films) *''Rosario+Vampire Part 2'' (2011) (with Cinergi Pictures and Heyday Films) *''Maria Holic Alive'' (2012) (with Heyday Films) *''Rosario+Vampire Part 3'' (2012) (with Cinergi Pictures and Heyday Films) *''Rosario+Vampire 2'' (2013) (with Cinergi Pictures and Heyday Films) *''Rosario+Vampire 2 Part 2'' (2013) (with Cinergi Pictures and Heyday Films) *''Rosario+Vampire 2 Part 3'' (2014) (with Cinergi Pictures and Heyday Films) VRP has also co-produced some movies with Paramount Pictures, the most notable being Zoolander and Down to Earth, and through a joint venture with Hoyts, Three to Tango, and Music and Lyrics (with Warner Bros.), as well as A Walk on the Moon (through Miramax Films), Disturbing Behavior (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer), Saving Silverman (through Columbia Pictures), Don't Say a Word (through 20th Century Fox), American Psycho (through Lionsgate), Gossip (through Universal Pictures), and Rogue (through Dimension Films). Outside the United States, the company has had some success, with Greek films A Touch of Spice and Alter Ego, and within the Australian market, with films such as Bad Eggs, Crackerjack and Fat Pizza. External links *Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Companies established in 1971 Category:Film production companies of Australia Category:Media companies of Australia